I'm Yours
by Deereye
Summary: I'm yours and you're mine! HUNHAN / Yaoi / BxB!
1. Have a boyfriend

I'm Yours Chap 1

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun Lu Han_

 _Rate M_

 _I am Yours and your mine_.

Pria itu terus menggiring bolanya dengan gesit. Pria cantik berperawakan mungil ini tak akan membiarkan seseorang mengambil bolanya dengan mudah. Saat dia sudah dekat dengan gawang segera kaki mungilnya menendang bola itu dengan tendangan yang seperti pemain profesional. Bola yang ditendanganya itupun masuk kedalam gawang.

"Seperti biasanya, kau hebat Lu" ujar seseorang yang sedari tadi bermain bersama pria mungil itu. Dia melemparkan sebotol minuman kearah Luhan _–pria cantik itu-_ dan Luhan menangkap minumannya langsung membuka tutup botolnya dan meminumnya sekaligus.

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Luhan kepada pria yang mempunyai tubuh lebih besar darinya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebentar sambil merapikan barangnya dan barang pria cantiknya untuk bergegas pulang karena malam semakin gelap.

"Ayo pulang." Ujar Sehun setelah merapikan barang mereka.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati angin malam yang terasa sangat menyegarkan ditubuh mereka yang masih berkeringat.

"Seperti apa rasanya mempunyai kekasih?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung yang terlihat semakin membuatnya lebih menggemaskan ditambah kerucutan dibibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Alih-alih menjawab Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Tadi dikelas Baekhyun bercerita padaku bahwa dia sudah berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol anggota di club basketmu itu."

Sehun merupakan ketua club basket disekolah mereka. Remaja 18 tahun itu sangat menyukai basket. Berbeda dengan pria cantik disampingnya yang sangat menggilai sepak bola. Luhan seorang kapten dalam tim nya. Dan jangan pernah meremehkan postur tubuh mungilnya, jika kau belum pernah merasakan tendangan dari kaki kecilnya.

Terkadang Luhan hanya bermain sepak bola untuk menghilangkan penat dan mengisi waktu luang saja. Namun Sehun dengan senang hati akan menemani Luhan jika ia ingin bermain sepak bola.

"Lantas kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya tiba-tiba saja aku penasaran. Karena katanya pacaran itu bisa membuat kita tersenyum setiap hari, tertawa, tersipu, bahkan katanya bisa membuat kita menangis bila merindukannya." Terselip jeda dikalimatnya. Luhan memikirkan apalagi yang Baekhyun katakan mengenai pacaran dan mempunyai kekasih.

"Dan katanya juga kita dapat bercinta dengan kekasih kita disetiap waktu kita berdua."

Hening. Setelah mengungkapkan itu wajah Luhan bersemu merah. Wajar saja Luhan bertanya seperti itu. Karena selama 18 tahun ini Luhan lahir, dia hanya mempunyai Sehun sebagai satu-satunya teman yang dia punya. Dan baru bertemu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang langsung berteman akrab dengannya diawal masuk sekolah menengah akhir mereka.

Mereka berdua langsung hanyut pada keheningan malam. Sampai tiba-tiba pernyataan Sehun membuat Luhan bingung. "Kau sudah terlalu sering merasakannya, Lu."

"Huh?" Sehun tertawa pelan. Melihat raut kebingungan Luhan merupakan salah satu ekspresi favorite Sehun dari Luhan. Karena dengan ekspresi itu Luhan terlalu kelihatan polos seperti bocah 5 tahun yang bingung dengan kalimat rumit orang dewasa.

"Kau sudah sering merasakan dan melakukan hal itu setiap bersamaku. Tersenyum, tertawa, tersipu bahkan kau pernah menangis seharian karena terlalu merindukanku. Padahal kau hanya kutinggal untuk turnamen sehari saja." Sehun memperjelas ucapannya dengan sedikit mengejek Luhan.

Setelah mendengar ledekan Sehun, Luhan langsung memukul lengan Sehun. "Itu hal yang wajar. Aku menangis seperti itu karena aku kesepian. Pada hari itu juga Baek dan Soo tidak sedang dirumah. Aku benar-benar kesepian. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Dikalimat terakhir dia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang lebih pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun berdehem pelan lalu teringat perkataan Luhan tadi, "Kau ingin merasakan rasanya bercinta?"

Mendengar hal itu sontak Luhan merasakan panas dipipinya. Dia pun sedikit mempercepat jalannya untuk menghindari pertanyaan Sehun itu. Melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggemaskan itu membuat dirinya ingin tertawa terbahak jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau ini sudah malam. Sadar tawanya itupun pasti akan mengganggu. Sehun pun mengejar Luhan didepannya.

Hubungan mereka seperti anak remaja normal lainnya. Tidak ada sentuhan lebih selain ciuman lembut yang diberikan Sehun dibibir Luhan. Terkadang Sehun harus mengontrol hormon yang sedang menggebu-gebu sebagai pria yang sedang dalam masa peralihan remajanya saat Luhan sedang bersamanya.

Sehun tidak ingin menyentuh Luhan tanpa persetujuan dan persiapan dari Luhan sendiri. Terkadang setiap kali Sehun menciumnya dan kehilangan kontrol pada dirinya, Luhan akan segera menyadarkan Sehun dengan berakhir Sehun yang hanya memeluk erat Luhan.

 _"Lu.."_ _"Luhan"_

Yang dipanggil pun mulai menunjukan kesadarannya. Luhan menggeliat kesisi lain ranjangnya dan mengerjapkan matanya sambil bergerak merentangkan tangan, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Berusaha mengambil penuh kesadarannya dan berfokus pada pria tampan yang berada disampingnya.

Sehun yang terlalu sering melihat Luhan yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya pun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Memberi kecupan ringan dibibir sebagai sapaan selamat paginya untuk Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang tersipu, dengan cepat Sehun menaiki ranjang memasuki selimut yang digunakan Luhan dan langsung menerjang Luhan dengan banyak kecupan.

Luhan berusaha menghindari semua kecupan itu dengan bergerak rusuh dan mendorong serta memukul Sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat penolakan itu kemudian dia merengkuh Luhan dengan erat seraya berbisik mengatakan..

"Mau mencoba hal baru? Bercinta dipagi hari?" Yang membuat Luhan melebarkan bola matanya dan dengan reflek mendorong Sehun hingga pria tampan didepannya jatuh terjerembab kelantai dengan selimut yang melilitnya.

" _y-_ YAK! Mesum!"

delete/next?


	2. The First Meeting

_I'm Yours Chap 2_

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han_

 _Rate M_

 _Summary : I'm yours and you're mine._

"Hey yo, Luhaen!"

Luhan menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat pria bertubuh yang sama mungil seperti dirinya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Sehun yang berada disamping Luhan hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas untuk melihat pria mungil lainnya yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hey Baek, bagaimana kencan panasmu semalam?" Tanya Sehun dengan maksud sindiran sarkastik yang diucapkannya. Sehun sungguh kesal dengan semua curhatan menyebalkan Baekhyun pada Luhan yang banyak mempengaruhi pikirannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Baekhyun langsung bersemangat menarik Luhan kedalam kelas dan meninggalkan Sehun di koridor sekolah. Sehun hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Toh, walaupun dia mengeluarkan protesannya tidak akan digubris oleh dua pria cantik itu.

Dari kejauhan Sehun melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dan menghampirinya dengan senyum idiot yang terpampang diwajah tampannya. Chanyeol dengan ringan merangkul Sehun yang dihadiahi tepisan tangan darinya. Mereka memasuki kelas dengan Chanyeol yang mengumpati Sehun yang merupakan teman terdinginnya.

Jam pulang sekolah telah berakhir sejak 1 jam 30 menit yang lalu. Dan seperti biasanya, Sehun akan menemani Luhan untuk bermain bola sebelum hari menggelap dan mereka pulang kerumah.

Dengan gesit Luhan merebut bola yang berada dijangkauan Sehun. Mencoba menghindar menuju gawang menambahkan kecepatannya menggiring bola lalu menendang dengan begitu kencang dan tepat bola itu menerobos gawang.

Luhan memekik "Yeah!" dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menetralkan deru nafasnya yang terengah.

"Kejaran yang bagus, Sehunnie."

Terselip nada ejekan dikalimat pujiannya untuk Sehun. Luhan tertawa bangga akan kegesitan dirinya dalam bermain bola. Sehun pun mengakui Luhan selalu memiliki energi lebih dalam olahraga.

Dengan tubuh mungilnya Luhan akan mudah dengan gesit menyalip lawan yang merebut bolanya. Tak heran bila Luhan lah yang dipilih untuk menjadi kapten tim futsal di sekolahnya karena dia merupakan striker yang hebat dan juga perencana tim yang handal.

"Bagaimana dengan basket? Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan point tertinggi." Tawar Sehun yang masih tidak ingin menyatakan kekalahannya hari ini.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu dengan seringaian dibibir mengetahui bahwa Sehun belum menerima kekalahannya jadi dia hanya mengiyakan ajakan Sehun.

"Dengan syarat jika kau kalah, kau harus membawakan seluruh barangku sampai kamarku. Jika aku kalah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai kamarmu."

Tanpa berpikir Luhan langsung berkata "Deal!" untuk menyetujui persyaratan yang diajukan Sehun.

Sehun berlari kepinggir lapangan untuk menukar bola blitter dengan bola basket.

Mereka memulai permainan dengan didahului oleh Sehun yang mendribble bola dengan gerakan gesit menghindari Luhan yang memcoba merebutnya. Melakukan gerakan memutar tubuh dengan bola yang masih dalam kuasanya Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan yang kewalahan menghadapinya.

Dirasa sudah dekat dengan ring basket Sehun mendribble bola sekali lalu melakukan gerakan lay-out dengan sempurna bola masuk kedalam ring.

Sehun tersenyum puas dipoint pertamanya. Luhan dengan cepat mengambil bola yang memantul lalu membawa bola itu menjauh dari Sehun. Sehun dengan semangat mengejar bola berusaha merebutnya kembali namun gagal karena Luhan dengan cepat memasukan bola kekeranjang dengan tepat.

Luhan memekik girang namun tak lama dia mengambil bola sebelum Sehun mencoba mengambilnya. Luhan mendribble bola dengan cepat namun Sehun dengan tak kalah cepatnya berhasil merebut bola itu dari tangannya. Dia melihat sehun akan melakukan shoot dari jauh dan berhasil memasukan tiga point kedalam ring dan menambah angka point yang telah didapatnya.

Sudah lebih dari 1 jam mereka bermain basket dan Luhan tersadar bahwa pointnya tertinggal jauh dari Sehun maka ia pun meminta Sehun untuk menghentikannya dengan alasan lelah ditubuhnya. Luhan mengakui kekalahannya dan menerima hukuman yang dibuat oleh mereka tadi dengan membawakan barang Sehun hingga sampai kamarnya.

Dengan susah payah dia membawa tasnya yang ia letakan dipunggungnya dan tas Sehun yang ia letakan didepan dadanya sedangkan tas bola mereka ia sampirkan dipundaknya.

Sehun nyaris tertawa kencang saat melihat Luhan yang berjalan lucu karena kesulitan membawa barang mereka ditubuh mungilnya. Namun Sehun tidak ada niatan untuk membantunya dan itu yang membuat Luhan terus menggerutu, mengumpati Sehun dengan berbagai kata yang terlintas diotak kecilnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun mereka langsung menuju kamarnya dan Luhan dengan kesal membanting barang Sehun yang dibawanya ketempat tidur. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya pura-pura tak perduli lalu berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya diranjang Sehun dan ketika ketukan pintu terdengar olehnya dia hanya menolehkan kepala dan melihat Hyojin wanita yang baru memasuki usia kepala tiga. "Halo Mama." Luhan menyapa Hyojin tanpa membangkitkan dirinya.

"Kalian sudah pulang hm..? turun kebawah untuk makan malam. Mama sudah memasakan makanan untuk kalian."

"Aku akan segera kebawah bersama Sehun setelah dia selesai mandi." Hyojin tersenyum menanggapinya dan menutup pintu kamar putranya.

Wanita dengan suara lembut itu merupakan wanita favoritenya yang kedua setelah mamanya sendiri tentu saja. Wanita itu telah dianggapnya sebagai ibunya sendiri. Keluarganya sudah bertetangga lama dengan keluarga Oh jadi keluarganya Sehun sudah ia anggap keluarganya juga, begitupun Sehun. Dan terkadang Luhan sering juga menginap dirumah Sehun tetapi Sehun sangat jarang menginap dirumah Luhan. Karena kata Luhan, lebih baik dia yang kerumahnya daripada datang kerumah Luhan yang membosankan.

Luhan lebih menyukai kamar Sehun dibanding kamar dirinya sendiri. Itu salah satu alasan yang sering digunakan Luhan untuk terus menginap dirumah Sehun. Rumah Sehun lebih menyenangkan dan penuh kehangatan. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang sering dibiarkan sepi tanpa penghuni selain pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan rumah.

Diusia mereka yang masih tergolong remaja ini merupakan masa-masa emas mereka sebelum berkelut dengan kehidupan sebagai orang dewasa yang rumit nanti mereka masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dan dukungan orangtua.

Bukan, bukan bermaksud untuk mengatakan Luhan kekurangan kasih sayang. Luhan sangat disayang kedua orangtuanya dan Luhan sangat menyayangi mereka. Namun kesibukan orangtuanya yang sangat padat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Luhan membuat mereka jarang merasakan moment keluarga yang utuh. Mereka bisa berkumpul keluarga hanya di hari ulang tahun Luhan dan perayaan natal mereka, selebihnya itu hanya kalau mereka memiliki jadwal kosong dan itu nyaris tidak ada.

Beruntung Hyojin selalu berada dirumah berperan menjadi ibu rumah tangga keluarga Oh dengan baik. Hyojin selalu memperhatikan tumbuh kembang putra semata wayangnya. Dia ingin pertumbuhan Sehun selalu didampingi dan diperhatikan olehnya. Tak satupun perkembangan yang terlewat oleh pengawasannya.

Dan dengan datangnya Luhan yang menjadi tetangga mereka disambut hangat oleh Hyojin yang saat itu tengah berada di teras rumah sedang menyiram tanamannya.

Hyojin yang sedang menyapa tetangga barunya itu tidak sengaja melihat anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 6 tahun seusia anaknya yang ia tau adalah anaknya Liyin langsung membawanya kedalam rumah berniat untuk memperkenalkannya kepada Sehun.

Luhan merupakan anak yang ramah dan sopan. Itu yang terlintas dipikiran Hyojin kala dirinya mengajak Luhan untuk bermain dirumahnya dan beristirahat sampai barang-barang dirumahnya Luhan siap untuk dihuni, dan itu disetujui oleh Liyin dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

Kesan pertama Luhan saat melihat Sehun adalah dia tipe anak lelaki yang menyebalkan. Karena saat Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan sebagai perkenalan pertama mereka Sehun hanya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan tajam sebelum dia membalas uluran tangannya dan mengacuhkannya kembali.

Luhan tersadar dari ingatan masa lalunya yang tiba-tiba terlintas saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi berderit terbuka. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai sehelai handuk yang dililit disekitar pinggangnya dan rambut basah yang masih meneteskan bulir air. Berjalan santai kearah lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

Luhan yang sudah terbiasa melihat Sehun dalam keadaan seperti itupun hanya memandangnya malas. "Sudah berapa kali kuberitahu. Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Jangan berkeliaran dengan hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk seperti itu didalam kamar yang berisi orang lain selain dirimu. Pakai bajumu di kamar mandi." Luhan bersungut sebal karena setiap dia berkata seperti itu tidak digubris.

"Biarkan saja. Toh, hanya didepanmu saja aku seperti ini." Luhan bersungut sebal setiap kali dia mendapatkan jawaban yang sama atas nasehatnya.

"Dan tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan. Kau bebas melihatku telanjang seperti ini." Lemparan bantal segera didapat Sehun setelah menggoda Luhan dengan perkataannya barusan.

Mengabaikan ledakan tawa Sehun, Luhan merungut seraya keluar kamar dan membanting pintu. Berada didekat Sehun yang sedang berada dalam mode jahilnya tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung Luhan yang berdebar kencang. Menuju ruang makan adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk mengalihkan debarannya.

Sehun yang mendengar bantingan pintu kamar yang dilakukan oleh Luhan pun tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Menjahili Luhan dengan kalimat yang frontal adalah kebahagiaan Sehun tersendiri. Mengingat dua hari yang lalu pria mungilnya itu ingin merasakan pengalaman bercinta jadi anggap saja pemanasan sebelum Luhan benar-benar melihat 'alat bermainnya'.

Sehun terkekeh pelan hanya dengan membayangkannya. Sebelum pikirannya kembali meliar Sehun dengan cepat memakai bajunya dan turun ke ruang makan.

To be continued

_

_

makasih buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. kirain ini bakalan gak ada yang ngerespon :3

terima kasih banyak buat :

 **selynLH7 , Guest (deer.eyes), Sehunaah17, hhs aeri, Seravin509, xiHan.a-oh, imgezz, DeerLu947**

terima kasih :) #HappyLuhanDay nyonya besar ulang tahun :) beberapa jam lagi.


	3. I'm Yours and Your Mine

I am Yours Chap 3

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Rate M

Summary : I am Yours and your mine.

Saat ini suasana di kelas sedang hening karena sekolah sedang mengadakan ujian akhir semester sebelum liburan akhir tahun tiba. Sebagian murid bisa mengerjakan soal dengan mudah dan tenang adapula murid yang kesulitan menjawab soal.

Seperti keadaan Luhan saat ini, hanya bisa menggerutu ketika menemukan soal yang tidak dimengerti. Sudah tiga puluh menit waktu berlalu namun hanya sepuluh dari lima puluh soal yang bisa dia jawab. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang bisa menjawab semua soal dengan mudah.

Mencoba melirik Sehun yang duduk tenang disampingnya, diam-diam Luhan juga melirik kertas jawaban Sehun yang hampir terjawab dengan mudah olehnya.

Menyeringai senang ketika ia mendapat jawaban soal dan segera menyalinnya. Sehun yang tahu kalau Luhan sedang menyalin jawabannya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, sudah bisa ditebak kalau Luhan akan melakukannya.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari kapasitas otak Luhan dalam materi pembelajaran? Ya setidaknya Luhan tidak sebodoh Baekhyun.

Waktu yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Ujian akhir semester telah selesai, banyak murid yang bisa bernafas lega setelah mendapat tekanan ujian terutama untuk murid kelas tiga tingkat akhir seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menyerap banyak materi pelajaran.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan lesu ke lapangan basket. Rasanya Luhan ingin segera pulang dan berbaring diranjangnya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun datang segera berjalan kepinggir lapangan menyapa Luhan singkat dan menghampiri kekasih, menerima minuman isotonik yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan segera menghentikan latihannya dan menyusul Chanyeol untuk menghampiri Luhan. Membereskan peralatannya untuk segera pulang.

"Latihan selesai sampai disini. Jangan lupa untuk menghadiri rapat penerimaan anggota baru dan pemilihan ketua club basket yang baru minggu depan." Sehun mengarahkan anggota club basketnya dan memimpin penutupan latihan.

"Ay ay kapten!"

"Ayo Lu, pulang"

"Tidak mampir kerumahku?"

"Nanti, aku mau mandi dulu setelah itu aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

Luhan langsung tersenyum sumringah setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Yasudah, aku tunggu didalam."

Sebelum Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya, Sehun menahannya untuk memberikan kecupan didahi Luhan. "Nanti aku bawakan makanan. Eomma pasti sudah menyiapkannya." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku pulang."

Hyojin yang mendengar suara Sehun langsung menghampirinya dan menyambutnya dengan hangat seperti biasa.

"Ma, aku akan menginap dirumah Luhan malam ini."

"Baik. Eomma akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Luhan." Dengan semangatnya seperti biasa, Hyojin mulai berjalan ke dapur dan memasak makanan rumah yang biasa disukai Luhan.

Sesampainya di kamar Sehun langsung berjalan kekamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringatnya setelah latihan tadi.

Berendam sebentar untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang penat. Memejamkan mata sejenak sambil merasakan air hangat yang membuat tubuhnya merasa nyaman.

"Kuberitahu, jaga Luhanmu dengan benar karena kudengar Yifan dari kelas unggulan itu menyukainya."

Tiba-tiba perkataan Chanyeol saat di lapangan terlintas dipikirannya dan menurunkan moodnya. Berdecih sesaat kemudian dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan

"Bajingan. Sudah jelas Luhan milikku. Walaupun dia menyatakan cinta langsung padanya, sangat jelas kalau Luhan akan menolaknya."

Pesona Luhan memang tidak bisa dihindari. Beberapa pria dan wanita telah mencoba menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Luhan, namun Luhan menolaknya dengan halus dan memberikan senyumannya. Tidak jarang saat beberapa dari mereka yang menyatakannya pada Luhan yang ada Sehun disampingnya bukan Luhan yang menjawab, namun Sehun yang dengan percaya dirinya membuat pernyataan kalau Luhan itu miliknya yang mendapatkan pukulan dibahu dari pria cantik itu.

Tetapi agaknya Wu Yifan ini bisa saja menjadi saingannya. Dia mempunyai wajah tampan, berasal dari keluarga kaya, siswa teladan kelas unggulan dan juga digilai banyak wanita. Oh, tapi tentunya jika mereka bersaing mendapatkan Luhan tetap Sehun pemenangnya.

Sehun tertawa karena pemikirannya sendiri. Merasa sudah terlalu lama dirinya berendam akhirnya Sehun beranjak dari kamar mandi dan bersiap kerumah Luhan. Hyojin yang melihat Sehun telah keluar dari kamar pun dengan segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil bekal yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Katakan padanya, makanannya harus habis atau jika tidak aku tidak mau membuatkan makanan lagi untuknya."

Sehun yang mendengar pesan Hyojin menganggukan kepalanya dan berpamitan "Tenang Ma, aku yang akan mengurus bayi itu. Aku pergi." Hyojin tersenyum melihat kepedulian Sehun pada Luhan. Karena sebelum Luhan datang tidak ada orang yang Sehun jaga selain keluarganya sendiri.

"Ck, dasar anak itu."

Saat ini Luhan sedang berleha-leha diatas ranjangnya dengan posisi terlentang. Setelah mandi dia tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa. Ujian telah selesai tinggal menunggu pembagian hasil ujiannya lalu setelah itu libur akhir tahun pun tiba.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mempunyai rencana apapun untuk mengisi liburan nanti karena dapat dipastikan kedua orangtuanya masih sibuk menggeluti urusan pekerjaan mereka, ya mungkin terkecuali untuk natal nanti.

Sehun masuk disaat Luhan masih melamun. Dirasa Luhan tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Sehun pun menaruh bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah diatas meja nakas lalu langsung menindih badan Luhan dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Melamunkan masa depan kita, hm?" Godanya yang membuat Luhan mendengus sebal atas sikap percaya dirinya Sehun yang berlebihan.

"Ck, kau terlalu percaya diri sekali tuan." Sahutnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku! Kau berat Sehun!"

Tidak menggubris perintah Luhan, yang Sehun lakukan hanya mengecupi seluruh wajahnya. Berusaha memberontak dari jangkauan bibir liar Sehun dengan susah payah dia menggulingkan badan Sehun agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil mendorong Sehun, Luhan dengan cepat ingin menyingkir dari atas ranjang

"y-Yak!"

namun usaha itu tentu saja terbuang percuma karena Sehun dengan cepat pula menangkap tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat sambil mendekap wajah Luhan didadanya.

"sehunkauinginakumatikehabisannafashuh?!!"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar gumaman Luhan yang nyaris tidak jelas didengarnya. Melepaskan dekapannya dan memberi jarak untuknya memandang wajah Luhan yang memerah akibat ulahnya.

"Kenapa kau imut sekali sih, hm?" Sehun mulai menggoda Luhan lagi dengan kalimat yang sangat ia benci untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya.

"Hey, aku ini manly!" Sungutnya seraya memukul tubuh Sehun dengan brutal.

"Yak! Baiklah. Kita damai oke." Menghindari amukan si pria cantiknya, Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan kembali memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Diam Lu. Kalau kau tetap memukuliku, aku akan berbuat macam-macam padamu nanti."

Sehun mengeluarkan seringai kemenangannya ketika Luhan langsung tenang didekapannya setelah ia mengatakan kalimat ancaman tadi.

"Astaga... kenapa orang ini mesum sekali?"

"Lihat! Siapa yang mesum disini. Kau pasti berfikir aku akan memperkosamu kan?" Mencoba untuk menahan tawanya, Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah Luhan yang lagi-lagi memerah antara malu atau menahan kesal.

"Arrrgghh..!! Lepaskan aku atau masa depanmu ku tendang?" Ancam Luhan yang kepalang kesal membuat Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau ditendang nanti kau kasihan tidak mempunyai teman bermain."

"Yak!" Luhan sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan kakinya menuju daerah selatan ditubuh Sehun.

"Oke oke.. Kali ini sungguhan kita berdamai." Sehun bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil bekal yang dia bawa.

"Makanan dari eomma. Habiskan, kalau tidak jangan bermimpi untuk merasakan masakannya lagi." Sehun menyampaikan pesan yang diucapkan Hyojin dengan sedikit berlebihan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Apa-apaan ancaman itu? Tanpa disuruh pun Luhan akan menghabiskan makanannya.

Selagi Luhan menghabiskan makanannya, Sehun memainkan ponsel milik Luhan yang tergeletak diatas ranjang. Membuka akun sosial media Luhan dan melihat postingan foto pria cantik itu yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Dia terus men-scroll isi timeline Luhan sebelum kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati satu pesan yang tertera dipojok kanan atas timeline tersebut. Ketika ia membuka isi pesannya yang ternyata dari akun milik Yifan yang menanyakan hal yang tidak penting pada Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kau dan Yifan saling bertukar pesan seperti ini?" Tanyanya yang terselip nada cemburu disuaranya.

"Hm?" Luhan mengernyit bingung. Dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun karena fokusnya hanya kemakanan saja.

"Sejak kapan kau dan Yifan saling bertukar pesan seperti ini? Apakah Yifan menyatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan mendesak Luhan agar menjawabnya.

"ah.. Baru seminggu belakangan ini. Dia hanya menyapaku dan sekedar basa-basi mungkin? Dia bilang ingin berteman denganku." Jawab Luhan tanpa menyadari aura suram yang menguar disekitar tubuh Sehun.

"Mulai sekarang jangan membalas pesannya lagi. Jangan berbicara dengannya ataupun berhubungan dengannya walaupun hanya sekedar sapaan." Aura keposesifan Sehun mulai muncul lagi.

Luhan yang awalnya bingung pun hanya menganggukan kepala, tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Toh, Sehun memang selalu seperti itu pada setiap orang baru yang ingin mendekatinya dan dia sendiripun tidak merasa keberatan. Karena begitu pula dirinya yang melakukan hal yang sama ketika ada wanita yang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sehun.

Luhan telah menghabiskan makanannya. Dia bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar kamar untuk pergi kedapur. Ketika sedang minum, dia dikejutkan oleh tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tanpa menoleh diapun tau siapa pelakunya, tentu saja Sehun.

"Apa hari ini orangtuamu akan pulang?" tanya Sehun yang suaranya terdengar seperti dengungan karena menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu sempit Luhan yang untungnya masih terdengar oleh pria cantik itu.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?" Luhan bingung dengan pertanyaan yang sangat jarang Sehun ajukan.

"Hanya ingin berduaan saja denganmu tanpa ada yang mengganggu." Sehun menjawabnya dengan cengiran tak berartinya dan kemudian dengan jahil mengecupi leher Luhan.

Luhan menghalau kepala Sehun untuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik menghadap Sehun untuk mengatakan "Kalau mau melakukannya setidaknya cari tempat yang nyaman." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah merah dan ekspresi malu yang menggemaskan dimata Sehun. Membuat nafsu yang tadi hanya sekedar gurauannya berubah menjadi senjata untuknya.

Ucapan Luhan membuatnya terkejut karena setiap Sehun melakukan hal yang sama Luhan selalu menolak ataupun memukul dirinya. Jadi saat mendengar Luhan mengucapkan kata persetujuan yang Sehun nantikan dia tidak membuang kesempatan yang ada, dia segera menggendong Luhan menuju kamarnya.

"Yak! Sehun!" Luhan terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan berakhir digendongan Sehun.

Seusai sampai di kamar, Sehun membaringkan Luhan diranjang dan memposisikan dirinya berada diatas tubuh Luhan dengan tangan yang menjadi tumpuan agar tidak menindih Luhan.

"Kau serius memperbolehkanku untuk menjamahmu? Merasakan tubuhmu? Dan menjadi pria pertama yang memasuki lubangmu?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi untuk memastikan sekali lagi bahwa Luhan mengizinkannya.

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun karena kalimat frontal yang diucapkannya. "Lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Jawabnya masih dengan wajah merahnya.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling diingat olehnya. Dia akan melepas keperjakaannya pada Sehun dan ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya.

Mungkin Luhan akan menceritakan pengalamannya ini pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena menurutnya ini sangat berharga walaupun tidak ada status yang mengikat dirinya dan Sehun namun dengan kepercayaan masing-masing mereka telah menyatakan pada semua orang kalau mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain melebihi hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Sehun memulainya dengan mencium bibir Luhan. Bukan ciuman seperti biasa yang lembut dan hangat, ciuman ini terasa lebih liar dan panas benar-benar diliputi nafsu. Namun mengingat ini pengalaman pertama mereka maka Sehun akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Luhan mulai terbuai hanyut kedalam ciuman intens yang Sehun berikan sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa celana yang dipakai sudah terbuang entah kemana menyisak dirinya dengan kaos dan celana dalam putih miliknya.

Tangan Sehun mulai bekerja menggerayangi tubuh Luhan. Membuang celana dalam yang menghambat kegiatannya untuk bermain bersama Little Lu. Mengocok penis mungil itu dan memainkan bola kembar mulik si pria cantiknya.

"Shh.." Luhan mendesis ketika Sehun memainkan penisnya dan menusuk lubang kencingnya.

Sehun menurunkan ciumannya kearea leher Luhan dan menuju dadanya. Melepas kaos yang dipakai Luhan dan mulai menyusu didada Luhan. Tangan kirinya memainkan puting Luhan yang menganggur. Dia menghisap dada Luhan seolah-olah itu bisa mengeluarkan air susu.

Luhan hanya bisa melenguh kenikmatan dan terkadang mendesis kesakitan saat Sehun menggigit putingnya. Tak mau jadi pihak yang hanya pasrah saja, Luhan pun mencoba untuk melepaskan atasan Sehun dan berdecak kagum pada tubuh Sehun yang sangat diidamkannya. Otot-otot yang samar pada perutnya membuatnya iri dan menurunkan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Kau indah, Lu. Kau sempurna." Sehun mengatakan itu seolah dia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan. Dia memandang seluruh tubuh Luhan dengan tatapan memujanya.

Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itupun semakin malu dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Sehun mengecupi leher luhan lagi dan kali ini dia akan meninggalkan bekas cintanya sebagai tanda bahwa Luhan sepenuhnya miliknya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya memberitahu Luhan untuk menghisap dua jarinya. Luhan menuruti dan mulai menghisapnya. Mengerti akan kemana jari itu berakhirnya, Luhan dengan segera melumuri jari Sehun dengan banyak air liurnya yang menempel.

Merasa sudah cukup, Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Luhan dan mengarahkannya kelubang anal Luhan yang belum terjamah siapapun. Luhan melenguh saat merasakan jari Sehun yang menusuk lubang pantatnya terasa begitu perih karena ini pertama kalinya ada benda yang memasuki lubang pantatnya.

Luhan rasanya ingin menyerah saja. Sehun benar-benar mengerjai tubuhnya dengan memberikan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kalinya dia rasakan. Jilatan dan hisapan bibir Sehun ditubuhnya memberikan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan ditambah lagi dengan jari Sehun yang bergerak didalam tubuhnya dan menabrakan ujung jarinya ditempat yang bisa membuatnya seakan terbang melayang oleh kenikmatan.

"Anghh... Sehun-ah~"

Sehun menyeringai senang ketika Luhan yang terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan karena merasakan kenikmatan yang dibuat olehnya. Wajah Luhan saat ini terlihat sangat seksi dan begitu sensual ketika dilihat dari posisinya kini.

Tak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya untuk melakukan penetrasi didalam lubang Luhan. Meraup nafas sebanyak mungkin selagi Sehun mempersiapkan penisnya untuk masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan bukan tipe orang polos yang tidak tau apa hal yang terjadi selanjutnya dikegiatan panas ini. Salahkan Baekhyun yang terus menerus menceritakan pengalaman pribadinya pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Ya, walaupun Kyungsoo juga pernah sesekali bercerita padanya tentang privasinya tapi tidak sesering Baekhyun. Jadi diantara mereka bertiga Luhanlah yang masih tersegel dengan rapat dan baru akan melepaskan keperjakaannya pada Sehun.

"Shh... ahh..."

Sehun mendesis ketika merasakan ujung kepala penisnya terjepit oleh lubang Luhan yang sialnya sungguhan sangat ketat dan sempit sekali. Tidak mau terburu-buru Sehun mendorong dengan perlahan penisnya, ingin menikmati rasa hangat, sempit dan ketatnya lubang Luhan yang menjepit setiap inci penis miliknya.

"Eungh... Sehun-ah!" Luhan mulai merasakan perihnya ketika penis mulai menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya.

Ketika penisnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk, Sehun mendiamkannya sebentar agar Luhan terbiasa dengan penisnya yang memenuhi lubangnya. Dirasa Luhan sudah cukup terbiasa Sehun mulai menggerakan penisnya dengan perlahan.

Awalnya Luhan merasakan kesakitan pada dinding lubangnya karena gesekan penis Sehun, namun semakin Sehun menggerakannya dengan cepat rasa sakit itu diganti dengan kenikmatan yang tak bisa tergambarkan olehnya.

"rhh... Lu~"

"Anghh.. se- ouh... Sehun-ah"

Desahan mereka mulai bersahutan. Sehun menggeram rendah merasakan sensasi yang menakjubkan ketika penisnya diremat kuat oleh lubang Luhan seakan-akan ingin menelan utuh penisnya.

"Sehun! Ohh.. Aku tidak tahan!"

Luhan tidak berhenti mendesah dan berteriak saat ujung penis Sehun menyentuh titik manisnya hingga dia merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terkira, lagi dan lagi. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa menakjubkan untuknya. Sehun benar-benar membuatnya seakan terbang melayang.

"Keluarkan saja Lu."

Sehun mulai memainkan penis mungil yang sudah mengeluarkan precum itu. Mengocok dan memijat dengan tempo yang tak beraturan membuat Luhan semakin menggila. Dan sedikit kocokan dari Sehun lagi sudah membuat Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya, mengotori dadanya dan dada Sehun.

Belum puas menikmati pelepasannya, Sehun kembali menghajar tubuhnya dengan menumbuk titik manis Luhan berulang kali dan terus menerus tanpa henti. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin pelepasan Sehun akan segera datang karena ia merasakan penis Sehun jauh lebih besar didalamnya.

"Arghh Lu..!!"

"Sehun! Aku- aku datang lagi!"

"Bersama Lu!" Sehun terus memompa dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Suara tubuh mereka yang bertemu menambah panas suasana.

"Ohh.. sehun! / rhh.. Lu!"

Dan merekapun mencapai pelepasan bersama. Dua kali klimaks benar-benar sangat menguras tenaga Luhan.

Mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan merasakan sperma Sehun yang terus mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat pengalaman pertamanya yang luar biasa yang dilakukan dirinya dan Sehun, lelaki pertamanya –miliknya.

"Terimakasih, Lu."

Sehun berbisik sembari merebahkan diri disamping Luhan, memeluknya tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih tertanam dilubang pria cantiknya yang kini benar-benar telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Luhan hanya bisa membalas dengan gumaman. Dia terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukannya pada orang lain selain diriku, Lu." Sehun mulai mengeluarkan radar keposesifannya pada Luhan.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" Sungut Luhan.

"Kau selalu dikejar dan dikelilingi banyak wanita. Bahkan tidak sedikit ada yang mengajakmu untuk menjalin hubungan. Tidak jarang pula kau meladeni wanita yang ingin mendekatimu." Ucap Luhan panjang lebar yang membuat Sehun merasa gemas karena melihat pria cantiknya ini berada dalam mode cemburu.

"Kenapa terlalu menggemaskan sih kau ini, hm?" Luhan tambah merengut ketika Sehun kembali menggodanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau juga sama denganku. Kau bahkan terkadang tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang ingin tulus berteman denganmu dan mana yang benar-benar tertarik denganmu dan ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Aku sangat yakin kau mudah sekali diculik karena kau bisa menjadi sasaran empuk penculik itu untuk bisa dibawanya ketempat pelelangan." Luhan memukul dada Sehun dengan keras karena ucapan Sehun yang seenaknya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan penculikan, bodoh! Kalau kau cemburu ya katakan saja, tidak perlu melantur kemana-mana seperti ini. Dasar tsundere!" Balas Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memutar bola matanya yang nampak lebih menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

"Aku serius. Jangan membalas pesan dari orang lain yang ingin mendekatimu, entah pria atau wanita dan terkhusus untuk Yifan.

Jangan pernah terjalin komunikasi dengannya." Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar kalimat posesif Sehun padanya.

"Ay ay my pleasure~ Aku akan mendengarkan kata-katamu. Karena aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Jadi jangan berniat bermain dibelakangku. Jangan mengkhianatiku juga, oke?"

Mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk melakukan pinky promise pada Sehun.

"Tidak akan pernah." Sehun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Luhan dan itu terlihat sangat manis untuk mereka.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Berbagi senyuman penuh rasa syukur karena telah dipertemukan. Tidak ada hal yang lebih berwarna bagi Sehun tanpa kehadiran Luhan dan tidak ada hal yang membuat Luhan merasa dicintai dan dibutuhkan tanpa kehadiran Sehun.

"Ahh.. Lu. Ayo lanjutkan kegiatan kita lagi. Kurasa lubangmu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan penisku."

Dengan sengaja Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya sehingga penisnya tertanam semakin jauh didalam Luhan.

Luhan membesarkan matanya ketika merasakan penis Sehun kembali bangun didalam lubangnya. Kalau sudah begini dia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu sampai Sehun puas menikmati tubuhnya.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama mereka saling mengenal dan melengkapi. Mereka membagi pengalaman satu sama lain, termasuk pengalaman pertama mereka dalam berhubungan intim.

Mereka berada dalam hubungan tanpa status jelas yang menurut kebanyakan orang sangat aneh. Terlalu manis dan romantis seperti sepasang kekasih, sering berkompetisi dilapangan layaknya rival, saling perhatian dan merawat satu sama lain layaknya pasangan yang telah menikah. Namun mereka menikmati itu semua tanpa memperdulikan pendapat orang lain.

Cukup katakan, dia milikku dan aku miliknya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan status hubungan keduanya. Karena Luhan dan Sehun tidak akan pernah terpisah. Mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Karena dalam sebuah hubungan tanpa kepercayaan adalah sebuah omong kosong.

Untuk selamanya, Luhan milik Sehun dan Sehun milik Luhan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memasuki ruang mereka untuk menjadi pihak ketiga, karena ikatan mereka terlalu kuat untuk diputuskan.

Tidak peduli adanya pembatas jarak diantara mereka, hanya cukup percaya kalau mereka benar-benar saling memiliki satu sama lain. Hati dan jiwa mereka terhubung kuat didalam sana. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menganggunya.

Mereka tidak hentinya mengucapkan kalimat syukur dalam hati. Karena Tuhan dengan segala kemurahan hatinya telah mempertemukan keduanya dari pertemuan pertama mereka hingga sekarang dan akan selamanya.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga dan menemaniku selama ini sehun-ah. Aku mencintaimu, milikku."

"Terimakasih telah datang berkunjung kerumahku dan menyapaku dengan senyuman manismu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kedatanganmu benar-benar sangat merubahku. Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Milikku."

-END-

Maaf atas keterlambatan aku buat ngelanjut ff ini (_)

Cuma bisa namatin sampai sini.

Sekali lagi maaf buat waktu update yang super ngaret banget

Sampai jumpa di work aku selanjutnya


End file.
